The invention relates to an expansion anchor as well as to a method for preferably surface-near anchoring of the expansion anchor in an anchoring base.
In the sector of construction technology, the task frequently occurs of introducing loads into components such as concrete or steel-reinforced concrete. For this purpose, various fastening means are known, which can be classified according to their mechanism and the method of force transfer. For anchoring in safety-relevant regions, fastening means are generally inserted at relatively great setting depths of 90 mm and more, in other words no longer near the surface, and anchored in the anchoring base. Depending on the composition of the anchoring base, difficulties can occur when producing the deep accommodation bores required for this.